galatunefandomcom-20200214-history
Lyric Court of Nobles
The Lyric Court of Nobles (aka The Lyric Court) is the court of all Lyric nobles, lords and high ranking aristocrats, that are not of the Lyric High Counsel, who reside on the planet Lyra. Generally, the Lyric Court of Nobles is run by several aristocratic families who are of the highest ranking nobility, second only to the Queen and King of Lyra and are the closest relatives to the Lyric Royal Family. The Lyric Court of Nobles serves as both military advisors in times of war or conflict as well as supporters to the Royal Family itself. The Lyric Court of Nobles also serves the World Government, by observing the conduct and witnessing the trials that the World Judges preside over. Yet their greatest duty is that of ceremony. Outline The Lyric Court of Nobles comprises all of the noble men and women on planet Lyra, and is run by several families who are descendants or relatives of the royal bloodline. The court serves the Matriarch in times of war or conflict as both combatants as well as advisors and strategists. However, they are most widely known for their duty of ceremony. To be titled as a noble is an extreme honor and privilege granted only to the most exceptional of Lyric Knights or warriors who demonstrate absolute loyalty to the Royal family, tremendous valor in the fields of battle and chivalrous conduct with their fellow Lyrics. Etiquette and hierarchy of the Lyric Court flourish in highly structured court settings, and has left traces of conservative traditions over the generations. The Lyric Court has a strict order of precedence and involves royal and noble ranks. The orders of chivalry and nobility are all but required of the nobles who fill in the court. One of the greatest duties of the Lyric Court is ceremony. The Lyric Court is often assembled for great ceremonies, extravagant events, massive balls, heroic awards among other notable times. However, the most important ceremony that every noble is required to attend and participate in is that of the investiture or coronation of the next Queen of Lyra. Whereupon, every noble must swear absolute fealty to their new Queen. The Lyric Court of Nobles is run by one of many aristocratic families, known as the Noble Houses. These nobles have the highest rank of nobility and are relatives to the Royal bloodline; thus ensuring true loyalty to the Royal family. The Noble Houses all share equal prestige, honor, chivalry, power and importance in the world; and as such a great rivalry was born between them. Though all the Noble Houses share this bitter rivalry between each other, war or fighting between the houses is forbidden. To ensure fairness among them, each House is given a time to rule over the Court of Nobles and the other Noble Houses, for several years before stepping down and allowing another Noble House to take it's place. This rotation of power has stabilized the animosity among the Noble Houses and has granted them each a sense of voice and power within the World Government as well with the other nobles. Many of the Noble Houses also host great games and competitions, in which all nobles are invited to attend. Often times this is done to both embarrass the other Noble Houses as well as show off the skills, courage, feats and prestige of another. Reigniting competition and rivalry between them. Great awards and honors are bestowed upon those who become champions in the games. Awards ranging from precious stones, decorative statuses, mystical items or objects of great prestige. Category:Group Category:Lyric